


The Deeper Well

by Dale Pike (yesiamTHATdalepike)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiamTHATdalepike/pseuds/Dale%20Pike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best expressed in really bad poetry, squirrelled away on fan-fiction sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deeper Well

sleepwalking steps  
through the woods at night  
strange and lovely  
in clouded light  
a glint in the shadows  
catches my eyes  
you left your trinket here  
at the deeper well.

this grand adventure  
feels like coming home  
there’s a hole in the world  
that goes all the way down  
was this always here?  
feels like  
we ought to have known. 

I turned around  
I stumbled away  
such fragile things vanish  
in the light of day  
it’s like that fairytale  
that childhood friend  
you think you know it by heart  
until you read it again.

the paths are unkempt  
arrows flipped; markers pried  
one always tells the truth  
one always lies  
but I find my way back  
awake and breathing fire  
your trinket guides me  
to the deeper well.

this grand adventure  
feels like coming home  
I stand on the bridge  
and look all the way down  
was this always here?  
feels like  
I ought to have known.

the wind shifts; I feel the breeze  
I see the forest, I see the trees  
I can’t find you, but it’s alright  
stars are out  
and the moon is bright.  
my path is narrow  
but laid in stone  
I leave your trinket here  
and I take my own.


End file.
